Muñeca
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: La hermosa muñeca solo sigue ahí, y eso lo desespera, eso lo frustra.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Baccano! son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita y Katsumi Enami.

* * *

**Muñeca**

La hermosa muñeca está en su sitio de costumbre, luciendo su blanco vestido de encajes que cada día pierde un poco de aquel albor de antaño empezando a convertirse en un jirón deslucido por el tiempo que pasa sola ahí sobre su estante en el rincón del bar. La bella muñeca que parece de porcelana, que solo habla cuando le dirigen la palabra, que solo se mueve cuando alguien más dispone su cuerpo al compás de una atrevida canción en el salón, que no protesta cuando la tocan, que parece no sentir nada cuando la dejan de nuevo en su sitio una vez que la han usado.

La hermosa muñeca solo sigue ahí, y eso lo desespera, eso lo frustra. Odia los ojos claros que brillan aunque no miran nada, odia la trémula sonrisa casi inexistente de sus delgados labios, todo en ella le da una urgente necesidad de golpear algo. No la soporta, y sin embargo, no es siquiera capaz de tocarla.

La hermosa muñeca está ahí como todas las noches desde que la familia Russo se había apoderado del lugar, él por derecho no falta para servirse un buen trago y sacarle los dientes a algún idiota que se pasara de listo. Y la hermosa muñeca permanecía inerte escuchando los halagos de uno de tantos patanes que bien merecían morir solo por la tan fastidiosa seguridad que muestran al hablarle, como si nada en el mundo les sucediera, como si él, como si Ladd Russo no estuviera, como si no pudiera molerles su cara de niños mimados a golpes, como si fueran capaces de hacer algo para defenderse, como si fueran dignos de jugar con tan exótico juguete, como si…

— ¡Maldito infeliz!

La hermosa muñeca ha sido besada lenta y seductoramente, la muñeca ha sido despojada de su sitio en la esquina de bar y la conducen labiosamente a los servicios de arriba donde dispondrán de su feminidad.

Y golpe tras golpe la sangre salpica los muros y el vestido amarillento, golpe tras golpe el rostro pierde forma humana y los huesos ceden su consistencia rompiéndose en mil astillas. Pero no se detendría, iba a molerle los labios que tocaron a la muñeca, a arrancarle las manos que profanaron el sitio donde la muñeca debía estar.

¡A cortarle de cuajo las ganas de acercársele de nuevo! ¡A él y a cualquier otro imbécil que osara siquiera ponerle la mirada encima!

Porque la hermosa muñeca era suya, esa noche lo había decidido y si ella no quería la mataría, porque si no servía para estar con él no era necesaria en el mundo, así de sencillo.

Rojo por la marca de su propio impulso y por la sangre derramada la miró a través de sus ojos de matón. Y la sangre le hirvió, y las ganas de golpear regresaron, y las ganas de verla sangrando a sus pies se magnificaron con ansias porque la muñeca solo miraba con sus vidriosos ojos cómo de momento una vida esta y al siguiente simplemente se marcha, sin molestarse por lo sucedido.

¡Sin notar siquiera que su vestido se teñía de carmín mientras en su regazo descansa el cuerpo de su casi amante!

Entonces Ladd le tomó con fuerza el rostro y la miró con detalle.

¿Acaso no le importa morir? ¿Acaso sentía que por ser una mujer no la tocaría?

—Mátame… por favor mátame…— le suplicó la muñeca hablando por primera vez en iniciativa.

No, Ladd no era ningún cobarde como para atacar gente inútil como ella, a estúpidos ilusos que desean una salida fácil a las frustraciones de su vida.

—No— le respondió aun con su rostro fuertemente sujeto.

—No te daré el gusto

—Por favor… mátame— repitió ladeando un poco la mirada hasta el otro lado del salón que, aunque aterrado ante la escena, trata de seguir como si nada ocurriera. Al otro lado donde una pareja con su familia y amigos brindaba reluciendo sus arras matrimoniales.

— ¡Solo mátame! — le repitió mostrando por vez primera el gesto auténtico de la desesperación.

Y Ladd solo la miraba riendo estrepitosamente por el amor que ella venia a ver casado con otra, por la humillante secuela de venir cada noche solo a dejar que ese amor la viera ser tomada por otros sin recibir nunca ni un amago de interés por acercarse a recuperarla, por su falta de valor para simplemente morir por su mano, por toda ella tan patética que no valía nada, ni siquiera la muerte.

—Si tanto lo deseas, lo haré— respondió luego de un momento, ella lo miró aunando un poco de esperanza, abriendo un poco su quebrada mirada.

—Pero no ahora, no, no será ahora, no pequeña. Si quieres que te mate deberás vivir solo para eso, solo para mí, para que mueras por mis manos.

Apartó con sus ensangrentados y rudos dedos un mechón de cabello castaño que cubría el rostro femenino y delicado, con esa mirada que no soportaba mantenerle y le irritaba, le irritaba porque una mujer le obligaba a desviar la vista, porque no quería ver cómo le suplicaba la muerte que no le podía dar, no, no podía.

—Lo haré…— mustió la mujer aferrando su manos cubiertas por guantes al brazo del asesino.

—Lo haré… — repitió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero solo yo ¡Solo yo puedo tocarte! — exigió.

—Solo yo puedo matarte… dime tu nombre muñeca.

—Lua… Klein.

—Bien Lua, ahora eres mía… ahora que me has hecho esa promesa serás, como bien califica la palabra que te entrega a mí, la prometida de Ladd Russo y solo vivirás para que yo te mate ¿Queda claro?

—Sí…

Pero aunque lo juró aquella noche, aunque lo prometió y hasta un engendro asesino como él mantenía su palabra, simplemente no podía matarla, simplemente sus manos se rehusaban a presionar el delgado cuello, sus nudillos se deshacían al contacto con su piel, porque la mujer lo doblaba, calmaba su ira con esos ojos suyos que tanto lo adormecían, porque aunque Lua era la muñeca, era ella la que manejaba a Ladd a su antojo.

* * *

_^o^_

_Ea! ¡Lo logré! ¡El primer fic de Baccano! en español aquí en ff. net es de Kusubana Yoru!_

_¡Dedicado a toda la gente que ha visto esta loca y extraña historia!_

_Ok, la serie no es un hit del que salga una horda de fanáticos al mero estilo Narutero, es más, ¿Quién y por qué escribiría de Baccano!_

_R= Kusubana Yoru, porque de alguna manera Ladd y Lua se conocieron y empezaron su enfermo romance._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
